MerryGoRound
by xXDNAngelXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno Lost her best friend and crush to her only Sister Tayuya. After years of trying the pain and lost, she see the best friend she always wanted change into a totally different person.Yuri, Yaoi, Het, will be lemons & Limes.R&R HighSchoolAU


**Title: **Merry-Go-Round

**Authoress: **xXDNAngelXx

**Rating 4 this chapter: **PG 13 for cursing, and other PG things. -.-

**Status: **Not a One-Shot, possibly a 8 chappie Fic

**Disclaimer: I here by admit that I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters…I just enjoy writing smexy Alternate Realities Fic with them doing wat eva I please. Yum. All the OC's are mine though. Introducing…**

**Name: **Yume Uzumaki

**Nickname: **Yu-Chan

**Age: **11

**Description: **Icy baby-blue eyes, tanned skin tone, also tall for her age, mistaken for a teen a lot, natural cherry-blond with a couple of locks died purple shoulder-length hair, ears pierced twice, always wearing baggy pants and fitted tops, never takes off trade make KH necklace given to her by Hikari.

**Personality: **Known for being a tom-boy, overly sarcastic, and youngest brat of the Uzumaki family, contently gets told from her older brother she should be adopted by the Uchihas, because of the icy-glares she shoots at ppl she doesn't like... She's not much of a ppl person..

**Name: **Hikari Uchiha

**Nickname: **Kari, baa-Chan,

**Age: **12

**Description: **

**Personality: **almost the complete opposite of her two nii-sans, she very overprotective with ppl who are close to her.. Earning the nick 'baa-chan'

**A Uchiha n' Uzumaki Brat in the mix makes everything more interesting, don't you think? Here's Hanabi Profile, she not my character but she is one of the three rugrats that annoy are naru-characters..**

**Name: **Hanabi Hyuuga

**Nickname: **Hana, & Boss

**Age: **13

**Description:** same as in the anime.. okay maybe not exactly the same, her style is more urbanized… you know the puma shoes, jeans, and a Hello kitty tank. Yep, something like that.

**Personality: **Head Strong, and the oldest out of the three. She was actually the one who bought all three of them together, when they were all around 4(3, or 2) they meet at her b-day party every since that day they've been close friends.

**except there last names are property of Kishimoto-san…**

**Warnings: **YURI/YAOI, and then there's the Het pairings. Bad Language, Neji bashing(I luv him I really do :sniff: I'm sorry Neji Fans!), Sakura-bashing( I am ok with this one ;-), Tayuya bashing(…), I have to say the majority of characters are at least OOC at one point or another,

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno Lost her best friend and crush to her only Sister Tayuya. After years of trying the pain and lost, she see the best friend she always wanted change into a totally different person. With her Best Friend popular, her sister already running the school, does she still have a chance with her crush. Yuri, Yaoi, Het, will be lemons & Limes.

**Pairings: InoxSakura**, **TayuyaxIno, **NejixGaara, NaruxHina, ShikaxSasu, implied SasuxNaruxShika, ShinoxKiba, IruxKaka, previous KurexKaka, Before the Hyuuga there was **KANKUROXGAARA!XD n' a lot of implied Sakura Hinata chu**

**Friends: **Saku/Hina, Tayu/Ino, Saku/Gaa, Neji/Ino/Tayu, Naru/Sasu/Shika, Shika/Saku, Hino/Hana/Yume/Hika/Chi/Shy (There all Friends 4 a reason)..etc

**Family: **Tem:Kank:Gaa Shubaka, Neji:Hina:Hana Hyuuga, Yoda:Naru:Yume Uzumaki, Ita:Sasu:Hika Uchiha, Kiba:Chi Inuzuka, Tsu:Jira:Oro Sannin, Tayu:Saku Haruno, Ten:Ino :Shy Yamanaka….etc

**Rivals and/or ppl who just plain up hate eachother: Tayu-Saku, Saku-Ino, Neji-Saku, **Sasu-Naru, Kaka-Kure, Shika-Ino…ETC…more on this later…

**A/N: Sorry to tell you grammar freakz, but this is an un-beta fic…I tried my best so don't flame just cause of my stupidity ..ok.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Merry-Go-Round**

**Chapter One:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"And that is why blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, and strawberries are such.." a blond girl continued talking directly to a deep blue haired girl, ignoring me as usual, while leading are group project. We were to discuss are favourite fruits and between are choices we would have to research all media related facts on the fruit.. a mix of health and computers, don't ask.. with the Yamanaka picking such a fruit there would be a great deal of naughty things people would do with strawberries.. blond whore…

How rude I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno, an individual like no other. One of the few things I will openly admit. But a lot of the teens at school say that just a cover up for being an outcast. You know a loser, freak, etc. Like I give a fuck what they think about me.

And there goes my manners again! Let me point some people out..

The blond who's yapping away right now is no other then Ino Yamanaka. A true enemy if not the Hyuuga beat her to it, so lets leave her as a rival. Let's not forget she the most popular girl in the school, next to Tayuya of course…how could I forget my beloved sister lets thank god she's a year older. The poor bluenett, quietly enduring the Yamanaka's jabbering is Hinata Hyuuga. She is not the same Hyuuga I was previously referring to as my enemy, she is just related to the bastard.

See the Yamanaka and I used to be the best of friends. She was also the one who stuck up for me as kids, then all of a sudden everything went downhill…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Four years before…_

" _Ino-chan! Ino-chan!" _I ran up to the Yamanaka a little since I've been running around the whole school searching for her. She was currently lying under one of the many trees on the school grounds. I had collapsed beside her due to fact my legs felt like jello.

"_Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?" _she asked in a soft voice. Not being the usually hyper greeting I was used to I almost forgot why I was searching for her. Almost being hypnotised by her smooth voice. The lack of noise wasn't helping me snap out of it either, when the words finally fall from my lips. I still kinda regret it to this day.

" _Hinata-chan said, that TenTen told her Temari said, that Naruto and Sasuke were talking about what, Kiba and Shika asked Chouji and Lee who claimed," _I took a break to emphasize the "_claimed_". "_Kabuto told Sai that it was weird seeing, Iruka-sensai talking to Itachi about over-hearing, the normally silent Gaara talking to the highly stuck up Hyuuga Neji about the witnessing of you and Tayuya making out." _what sources, ne? I took a breath and waited for the most Ino like answer. Absolute denial. Tayuya was always all over her. It could of a slip with Ino falling with my sisters in a awkward position.

I . Don't. Know. All I wanted was the facts, and that wasn't to hard to ask was it!

"_Well Sakura-chan. Are you sure Hinata said, TenTen told her Temari, which could of never said Sasuke and Naruto were talking bout' what, Kiba and Shika were to lazy to ask, Chouji and Lee who claimed, Kabuto-sempai told Sai it was very, unlike Iruka-sensei overhearing the now not so quiet raccoon-eyes discussing to Neji-Kun about seeing me and Tayuya KISSING! Sa-chan, you should know I don't like red-head like that. I'm soo offended that you think so little of me Sa-chan." _and ever since we became even better friends! The END!

Hold up :sigh: that's not what happened, Gomen I have a tendency to mess up the past with fantasies…I wish that's what she said.. Here's what really happened.

"_So? What's it to them anyways? Word spreads around this school faster then Naruto eats ramen."_

"_Oh I'm so glad it was all a huge lie!" _I have another tendency to hear what I want being said…

"_Wait.. huh? Then it's true!"_

"_Hai."_

"_B-But.. Wait no funny Ino, don't joke like that… you have a crush on sasuke right, not my sister."_

" _Well not anymore I guess.." _Ino was blushing furiously, well I was panicking.

"_She's to old though!" _I screamed at her trying to let her understand I was serious.

"_She barely a year older than me…why are you even getting upset Sakura! I thought we were friends!" _She was standing by now glaring down at me.

"_We are I just don't want…don't want…to…" _This was the first every real fight we had and I was getting scared of losing her every second.

"_don't want what? ME to be happy! What the hell is wrong with you!"_

"_Maybe I'm trying to save you from a broken heart! She just using you to make me angry!"_

SLAP!

" _Not everything is about you Haruno…from now on I never wanna be associated with you AGAIN!" _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_BRING!_

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata with that stutter of hers, never got over it.

"Yes, Hinata?" Seems like I've been out all period..

"I-I-It's time for l-l-lunch." she gave me a shy smile, properly implying if I was ready to leave. I had to be cheery for the two of so..

"Alright Hinata! Let's go! Naruto owes me money anyways!" She starts to blush just at the baka's name, cute.

"Okay Sakura-chan."

"You didn't stutter Hinata! Good job I should tell Naruto about this." I proceed out the door with Hinata protests following close behind. I had to start forgetting about Ino and my sisters relationship…forget or be consumed by jealousy…I'll stick with memory-loss thank you very much.

"S-Sakura, do you really think Naruto will be happy about my progress?" she titled her head to the side so cutely I could jump her on the spot.

"Of course he will, the Baka loves anything to do with his kawaii Hina-chan."

"W-w-whatever Saku-chan." and the never ending blushing continues.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Dna: How was it? Did u like? I tried goddamn it! R&R plz…I just dare u to flame, I will hunt ur ass down like shove that comment down your throat. **

**Yume:glares anyone who plans to flame:**

**Hikari: -.-**

**Dna:addz Kunai threat to Yume's glaring:**

**Hikari:rollz eyes:**

**D & Y: your no fun Hi-baa-Chan :P:P**

**R&R u lazy bumz I greatly appreciate it … Glomp attack for my first Reviewer XD. I Luv those Reviewz, yeah.**


End file.
